Despite eradication from the U.S., measles remains the third largest killer of children in the world. Improved vaccines for developing countries would have true health benefit. In collaboration with Dr. Diane Griffin at Johns Hopkins University a measles DNA vaccine trial was initiated in macaques. Pilot studies were conducted in mice on the immunogenicity of the DNA vaccines and the effect of passive antibody on DNA immunization.